the edgeworth conspiracy 2 THE GUMSHOE CONSPIRACY
by icantyping
Summary: part 2 of epc saga can detective gumshoe find out what happen to phoenix wright and miles edgeworth and solve the conspiracy that is THE LAW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

writers note: this is part too of the epic saga if you have not read the edgeworth conspiracy you should read that fic first because this fic is a seagull

chapter one:

detective gumshoe was on break and he was sitting in edgeworths office and going through edgeworths steel samurai collection and eating edgeworths food. gumshoe was not at court because it was a retrial of dl6 so they used old detectives like bruce goodman instead.

edgeworth had accused franziska of being the true dl6 culprit so e was prosecutin her and phoenix and maya was defending her and manfred von karma and oldbag were witnesses and godot was there and the judge was the judge

after gumshoe accidentally lose all of the evidence in edgeworths office he went outside for a walk

but then gumshoe walked over towards the court when he saw that the COURT ROOF CAVED IN and everybody in the court died

"mr edgeworth nooooo" screamed gumshoe "who do this to you"

so gumshoe looked around for survivors but phoenix and edgeworth and maya franziska manfred and godot were all dead

"oh no" said gumshoe "there are no survivors"

but then oldbag got up out of rubble "just kidding im okay whippersnappers" but then she remember the police were still after her so she ran away and gumshoe went to go after oldbag but then he saw another survivor

"who am I" said the judge it was the judge because he had survived two but he got hit on the head and had amnesia "what happen"

"I dont know what happen pal" said detective gumshoe "but I will find out happened at the trial and then I will get to the bottom of what happened to mr edgeworth"

so gumshoe tried investigating the court ruins but when the court roof caved in all the evidence was lost so gumshoe didnt know what what edgeworth and phoenix found out when they were trying to solve the edgeworth conspiracy

"I have no evidence yet" said gumshoe "but I will finish what you started mr edgeworth"

then the other police started arriving at the scene of the crime

"gumshoe" said detective ema skye "what the fuck happen here"

"hey pals" said gumshoe "help me look for evidence"

but then the police SURROUND GUMSHOE

"GUMSHOE" shouted ema "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DESTROYING THE COURT AND MURDERING ALL THESE PEOPLE"

then the police went to arrest gumshoe but he dropped to the ground and rolled under all the police and ran to his truck and drove away

"after him ema skye said"

so the police got into their cars and started chasin after the gumshoe mobile until gumshoe drove all the way out of japanifornia and into a airport and onto a plane and flew all the way to germany

when gumshoe got to Germany he saw signs everywhere wit GUMSHOES FACE ON THEM

WANTED FUGITIVE: DETECTIVE GUMSHOE REWARDS ONE MILLION DOLLARS DEAD OR ALIVE said the posters

"oh shit" said gumshoe "I have to disguise myself before I get caught"

then gumshoe found edgeworths spare cravat and put it on

"HOLD IT" said airport security "arent you wanted fugitive detective gumshoe"

"what no" said gumshoe and he point to his cravat "my name is manfred von karma"

"oh of course" said airport security "have a nice day mr von karma"

"knock knock" said gumshoe on the door of a house

"hello" said door and door opened and it was kristop and klaver gavin

"hello" said gumshoe "I need you to defend me"

"okay" said kustoph "but since edgeworth and farniska and the real von karma and godot are all dead we need to find a prosecutor for your case"

"what about klaver" said gumshoe

"ja ja ja I have rock concert ja ja ja" said klaver

"dont worry" said gumshoe "if they have no prosecutor I can just get found innoncents"

"okay" said kristpop "then lets get back to japanifornia for your trial"

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter two:

"court is now in session for the trial of detetctive gumshoe" said the judge who had remembered his amnesia so he remembered everything except what happen in ace attorney THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY because then their would be spoilers

"the defese is ready" said kristoph gavin

"OBJECTION" shouted some one in the audience and it was detective EMA SKYE

"wtf are u doing hear kristoph gavin" said ema skye "did you escap from pirson"

"um no" said kristoph "my name is klavier gavin I just change my job to defense attorney"

"hm you dont sound like klaver gavin" said the judge

"oh shit um I mean" said klaver (who wasnt actually klaver this is kristop iN DISGUISE) "ja ja ja achtung herr judge I become rockstar defence attorney ja ja ja"

"oh of course"said the judge "my mistake"

butz then

"wait a minute" said the judge

"what" said kritop

"so if you are the defence klavio gavin" said the judge "then WEAR IS THE PROSECUTOR"

"idk" said kristoop "most of them got killed when the court roof caved in"

"well we cant start trial without prosecutor" said the judge

"OBJECTION" said kristop "if there is no prosecutor den dat means the defense wins"

all of a sudden the door exploded

"OBJECTION" somebody shouted and they walked over to the prosecutor bench

"the prosecution is ready" said the new prosecutor and it was DETECTIVE GUMSHOE

"OBJECTION" shout kristoph "wtf are u doin gumshoe your the defendant"

"OBJECTION" shouted gumshoe "im going to PROSECUTE MY SELF"

"wait" said the judge "arent you detective gumshoe the person who is on trial"

"um no" said gumshoe pointing to his cravat "im prosecutor manfred von karma"

"oh ok" said the judge "give your opening statement"

"decisive evidence decisive witness" said gumshoe

"the prosecution calls the detective in charge of the investigation" said gumshoe "that would be detective gumshoe"

then gumshoe took off the cravat and went to testify

"hi pals" said gumshoe "all the evidence says gumshoe was the one who did it and he was the only one their who could have done it"

"OBJECTION" shouted krotoph "gumshoe youre the prosecution so you can just forfeit and then you get not guilty"

"OBJECTION" shouted karmashoe "im not gonna do that pal because MAYBE I DID DO IT"

"whaaaaat" gasped kristoph

"decisive evidence decisive witness" said karmashoe "judge just slam your gavel and say guilty"

"that makes sense to me" said the judge

"OBJECTION" shouted kristoph "I call for a MISTRIAL"

"what" yelled karmashoe

"we cant have a trial here BECAUSE WE HAVE NO COURT" yelled kristoph "AND THATS BECAUSE THE COURT ROOF CAVED IN SO WE ARRESTED GUMSHOE REMEMBER"

"nooooooo" roared gumshoe "you ruined my PERFECT RECORD"

"thats a good point" said the judge "I guess we will have to have gumshoe go to trial in a different court"

"ok" said karmashoe "but I wont let you ruin my perfect record kristoph gavin"

"wtf im defending you remember" said kristoph

"thats not important" said gumshoe "im the prosecutor and prosecutors cant have their perfect records ruined"

"I guess gumshoe will have to go to canada judges court" said the judge "which means we have to go to canada"

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter three:

gumshoe and kristop gavin were head to canada for gumshoes trial and kristoph was in his office in the elevator when EARTHQUACK HAPPEN

"oh no" said kristoph gavin "im trapped in the elevator"

but then the door opened and it was MANSHOE GUM KARMA

"you ruined my perfect record you peace of shit" said karmashoe and he shot kristoph gavin

then the judge showed up " oh my what happen hear"

gumshoe took off his cravat "it was von karma pal"

"oh shit" said the judge "well you will need a new defense attorney"

"thats ok pal" said gumshoe "I will defend myself"

then gumshoe went to neo olde tokyo which was capital of canada

"court is aboot to begin for trial of dick gumshoe" said canada judge

"ok pal" said gumshoe "wear is prosecutor magistrate"

"it turnedaboot that prosecutor magistrate was actually the EVIL MAGISTRATE" said canada judge "so he was arrest and cannot prosecute"

"then that means im not guilty pal" said gumshoe

"OBJECTION" somebody said and it was PROSECUTOR MOOSE

"the prosecution is ready" said prosecutor moose "I call my first witness"

"is that me pal" said the defendant gumshoe "because im the detective"

"no" said prosecutor moose "neo olde tokyo doesnt need detectives because we have the steel samurai"

but then instead of the steel samurai comin to testify their was the NICKEL SAMURAI

"uh the steel samurai is on vacation or something idk" said the nickel samurai "but gumshoe did it"

"OBJECTION" said gumshoe "if the steel samurai is on vacation why dont u have any of the evidence pal"

"I didnt here anything about steel samurai takin a vacation" said prosecutor moose

"uhh it doesnt matter" said the nickel samurai "gumshoe is guilty"

"OBJECTION" said gumshoe "maybe it was the EVIL magistrate because hes EVIL"

"no fuck off" said nickel samurai "just give gumshoe guilty already"

"wait a minute pal" said gumshoe "arent you supposed to be in prison"

"SHIT" said nickel samurai and he too off his helmet and he was MATT ON GUARD "yeah I was gonna get revenge on gumshoe for getting me guilty"

"but how did you escap from prison" said prosecutor moose

"somebody break me out" said mattguard "they said if we got gumshoe guilty for making court roof cave in then they would let us out of jail"

"what do you mean we" said prosecutor moose "who else is working with you"

then two people jumped through a window and it was JAMMIN NINJA AND THE EVIL MAGISTRATE

"prepare for trouble" said jamming ninja

"and make it double" said evil magistrate

"to protect the court from devastation"

"to unite japanafornia into one nation"

"to denounce the evils of sal manella"

"to extend our reach beyond canada"

"jammin ninja"

"and evil magistrate"

"team ninja defeat steel samurai in every fight"

"and get our revenge on phoenix wright"

"engarde thats right" said matt

"wtf are u doin here" said gumshoe

"im gonna take the steel samurais place in neo olde tokyo because my show is better" said the jammin ninja

"our boss let us all out of jail to get rid of gumshoe" added evil magistrate

and then the evil magistrate went to attack gumshoe but suddenly the steel samurai music started to play and the steel samurai appeared and blocked him with his samurai spear

"im here to testify" said steel samurai "wait matt on guard what are you doing hear'

"aw butz" said matt

"its aboot time for you to testify steel samurai" said canada judge

"okay" said steel samurai "the fact is that gumshoe was the only one not at court when roof caved in which means hes the only one with the opportunity to murder everybody inside"

"OBJECTION" said gumshoe and he presented some papers

"what the fuck is this bub" said prosecutor moose

"thats record of pheonox wrights trial the day before the trial when the court was destroyed" said gumshoe "see who the defense attorney was"

"yeah bub" said prosecutor moose "it was manferd von karma"

"yeah because apollo justice counldnt defend phoenix wright" said gumshoe

"so what" said prosecutor moose

"so I couldnt have opportunity to murder everybody in court" said gumshoe "BECAUSE I WAS 2 BUSY MURDERING APOLLO JUSTICE"

"whaaaaat" yelled prosecutor moose

"ok" said canada judge "then I guess gumshoe isnt guilty of that murder but hes still guilty of murder" said canada judge

"oh no" said gumshoe "now I will never catch the real culprit who killed mr edgeworth" and he arrested himself and went to prison

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter for:

after getting guilty of murdering apollo justice gumshoe was sent to prison

and there was a girl in their

"who are you" asked dick

"im your new cellmate" said the grill "my names pink princess"

"what no way pal you're the pink princess" said gumshoe "im pretty sure mr edgeworth had the hots for you"

"what" said pink princess

"yeah or he at least had crush on dat girl your based off" said gumshoe "wait why are you in prison youre the hero of little olde tokyo"

"well I killed a person in little olde tokyo be cause I thought they were criminal but they were not they just looked exactly like the criminal" said pink princess

"oh ok" said gumshoe lookin sad

"why are you lookin sad" asked pink princess

"im in prison so I will never catch the person who kill mr edgeworth" said gumshoe

then the steel samurai came in

"ok gumshoe your free to go" said the steel samurai

"what" say gumshoe

"yeah we had to investigate the death of apollo and it turned out you actually were NOT the killer of apollo justice" said the steel samurai

"whaaaaat" said gumshoe "then who killed him"

then the steel samurai presented a video of phoenix wrights office during ace attorney THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY chopper six

and apollo was alone in the office on the phone with mayo fey

"hello" said maya to maya cell phone "Apollo can you defend nick"

"NO BECAUSE THEN WRIGHT OFFICE WILL BE ALL MINE MWAHAHAHAHA" shouted Apollo

and outside gumshoe was in police tank in high speed police chase when he drive through wright law office and the building start to collapse

BUT THEN

apollo hung up the phone and started to get up when he tripped over charley the plant

"SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA" shouted charley before decapitating apollo

and then the video ended

"you mean it was charley who kill apollo" said gumshoe

"yes" said steel samurai "hes still in prison for the murder of mia fey but we need your help investigating him"

"ok pal" said gumshoe

"can I help too" said pink princess

"sure thing" said the steel samurai

"it feels good to be free again" said gumshoe and pink princess

"OBJECTION" shouted the steel samurai "hold on gumshoe you are not free"

"what said gumshoe"

"if you did not kill apollo" said steel samurai "then you have no alibi for killing wright and edgeworth and godot and maya and von karma and franziska"

so they took gumshoe back to canada

"court is aboot to begin for trial of gumshoe" said canada judge

"the prosecution is ready" said the prosecutor and it was the eVIL MAGISTRATE

"OBJECTION" said gumshoe "your the evil magistrate you cant prosecute when you're a criminal"

"OBJECTION" said the evil magistrate "im still prosecutor magistrate"

"the defense is ready" said gumshoe

"OBJECTION" said the evil magistrate "you cant defend yourself esepticly if your gon to object to me"

"OBJECTION" said gumshoe and he put the cravat back on "im manfred von karma and I will defend gumshoe"

"whatever" said evil magistrate "we will get rid of you for our boss once and for all" and then the jamming ninja and nickel samurai also appeared at the prosecutor bench

"whatever pal you cant attack me in a court of law" said gumshoe

"but I can" said a voice and gumshoe turned around and PINK PRINCESS WAS POINTING GUN AT HIM

"pink princess why you working with the evil magistrate" gasped gumshoe

"because the murder I was in jail for was actually murder YOU COMMIT" shouted pink princess and she presented video of karmashoe killing kristop gavin

"whaaaat" gasped gumshoe

"the prosecution calls its first witness" said prosecutor magistrate "pink princess"

"so I was doing my job as pink princess and defending little olde tokyo" said pink princess "which is capital of germany"

"then what happeb" said prosecutor magistrate

"then I SPOT A CRIMINAL SO I KILLED HIM" said pink princess " AND DAT CRIMINAL WAS KRISTOP GAVIN"

"OBJECTION" shouted karmashoe "you just confessed to killin kristop pal which means im didn't do it"

"EXCEPT PERSON I THOUGHT WAS CRIMINAL KRISTOP GAVIN" said pink princess "WAS REALLY INNOCENT PERSON KLAVER GAVIN"

"but that means YOU killed an innocent person not me pal" said gumshoe

"oh shit" said pink princess "I failed to get rid of gumshoe"

"so are you the boss of the evil magistrate the jamming ninja and the nickel samurai" asked gumshoe

"no" said pink princess "we all work for the same boss"

"then whos been making you guys try to get rid of me" asked karmashoe

"that would be me" and suddenly the court doors bust open and there was an ASTRONAUT

and then the astronaut took of her helme and it was OLDBAG

"not so fast whippersnappers" said oldbag and she took out her laser gun "declare gumshoe guilty or everybody gets it"

"OBJECTION" shouted karmashoe "you have no authority to boss around canada judge"

"oh yeah whippersnapper" said oldbag "you aren't even a real attorney"

"what is this all aboot" said canada judge

"what are you talking about" said gumshoe "Im manfred von karma"

"I know my own husband whippersnapper" said oldbag "your just gumshoe in disguise"

and then oldbag ripped off gumshoes cravat and canada judge gasped

"but thats where your wrong" said gumshoe and he ripped of his mask and gumshoe was actually THE REAL MANFRED VON KARMA

"what" gasped oldbag "you survived"

then the REAL GUMSHOE jumped out of hiding behind oldbag and handcuffed her

"got you pal" said gumshoe "why would you want me to be guilty so bad… unless YOU WERE TRUE CULPRIT who destroyed the court"

"gumshoe and I made a plan to catch the mastermind behind the edgeworth conspiracy" said manfred von karma "so on the day of franziskas trial I sent a robot looking exactly like me manfred von karma to the court. then when we heard about the court bein destroyed I disguised myself as gumshoe while the real gumshoe went undercover to catch the true culprit"

"but I dident kill everyone in court" sad oldbag and she presented some papers "I have the records of the entire trial"

"WHAT" gasped gumshoe "but according to this the mastermind behind dl6 was POLLY THE PARROT"

"so the parrot must also be the one who destroyed the court" said manfred

"so why did you try to frame me when you weren't guilty in the first place pal" said gumshoe

"because you cant accuse the parrot of murder whippersnapper animals cant be prosecuted" said oldbag

"not true pal" said gumshoe "they prosecuted a goat in Turnabout Goat by Barrylawn which is an AMAZNG story" and he presented Barrylawn's fanfic

"wow this is even more perfect than me" said von karma when he read Turnabout Goat

"I dont know what this is all aboot but I guess gumshoe and von karma are NOT GUILTY" said canada judge

and having cleared gumshoes name gumshoe and von karma returned to japanifornia where gumshoe could finally investigate and find the killer of edgeworth and wright and godot and maya fey and Franziska

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

author note: hey guys if you habent already scene it I started a side series to this series go check it out is call Phoenix Wright Ace Fanfic Writer and its a side series to the edgeworth conspiracy series. it happen before THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY butz this fic shud still make sense even if you habent redd the spinoff series yet (butz you shud still probly read the first THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY be4 this fic so dat this fic make sense)

chapter 5

after clearing gumshoes name gumshoe and manfred von karma returned to japanifornia were gumshoe would avenge edgeworth and wright by catching polly the parrot know that they know the parrot was the mastermind behind the edgeworth conspiracy

but when they got to japanifornia it had CHANGED

japanifornia had been transformed into a giant fortress and there were guards and tanks everywhere

gumshoe ran to the prosecutor office which had been turned into a giant castle in the middle of japanifornia where he saw ema skye

"what happen hear pal" asked gumshoe

"well gumshoe after the court was destroyed japanifornia desend into chaos and we couldnt keep order and all the criminals kept escap from prison" said ema skye "and without mr edgeworth we had to find somebody to lead japanifornia… so we turned to the only other chief prosecutor we had even though he was in jail"

then blaise thebest appeared

"it is I BLAISE DEBREASTS" said blaise debreasts "the NEW KING OF JAPANIFORNIA and I have placed japanifornia under MARTIAL LAW"

"you got it pardner" said jake marshall "yeehaw"

"you take care of japanifornia pal" said gumshoe "just leave catchin the parrot to me and von karma"

so gumshoe and karma went to the boat shop at gourdy lake

"hello" said gumshoe and he open the door and yanni yugi was there but POLLY WAS NOT

"where is the parrot" asked von karma

"master polly order me not to tell you guys" said yugi

but von karma shoved yanni yugi and barge into the house and open the safe

"its all hear" said von karma "the parrots plans to manipulate edgeworth and wright into causin dl6 and every case ever"

then the tv turned on and their was a recordin of polly

"squawk" said the parrot

"hes tauntin us pal" said gumshoe

"squawk" said the parrot

"as you command master" said yanni yuggi and he pressed a remote "GOURDY DESTROOY THEM"

and then GOURDY THE SEA MONSTER appear from lake and ATTACK KARMA AND GUMSHOE

"noooooo" shout von karma but then debeste appear and had tanks fire on gourdy

"hey thanks pal" said gumshoe but then he saw that yogi the bear had got away "see you later pal I gotta find him so we can catch polly"

"NO GUMSHOE STOP" order blaze "have look at this" and he played video

and on the video there was a PRISON RIOT and it was started by QUERCUS ALBA

"I will escap from prison" said qeurcus "and with no court I will overthrow debeste and rule japanifornia"

"this is more important than the parrot" said blaise "im takin you off the parrot case"

"no way pal" said gumshoe "im gonna avenge mr edgeworth even if that means turnin in my detectives badge and becoming a VIGILANTE"

so debeste tried to have von karma and gumshoe arrested but von karma tased debeste and they ran away from japanifornia to find the parrot

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter six

manfred von karma and gumshoe had becom rogue vigilantes because blase debeets declared martial law and took them off the case because he was busy with quercus alba trying to rebel

"if we can find where yanni yugi run away 2 we can get him to tell us where polly is pal" said gumshoe

"yeah but we half to make shore debest dont catch us" said von karma

"yeah but where would yogi be anyway" ask gumshoe

"well hes not in his boat shop" said von karma "i got it"

"what"

"yogis boat shop was also the wet noodle" said von karma "so maybe he has a connection to the only other noodle shop in japanifornia"

so von karma and gumshoe went to guy eldoons burger stand

"hello" said von karma

"hello who is it" asked guy noodle

"this is manfred von karma and gumshu takumi" said gumshu takumi "we were wonderin if u were related to the other noodle shop in japanifornia the wet noodle"

"yeah I know yanni yugi" said guy burger "he taught me to make noodle"

"is he here" said von karma

"yeah" said guy regrub and then VON KARMA TASERED HIM AND BUST DA DOOR DOWN

"yANNI YOGI WE GOT YOU NOW" shouted karma

"whyd u do it pal" gum demanded shoes

"because master polly order me too" said yogi "everythin is going exactly accordion to the parrots master plan"

"that I why I train guy eldoon to make burgers" said yugi "u see maya fey was workin for master polly"

"WHAT" gasp von karma

"yes" cackled yanni yugi "she manipulated her mother durin dl6 as part of her plan to take control of da entire worlds burger supply"

"so wear is polly" ask gumshoe

"wright there" said yugi

"squawk" said a voice and the parrot was behind them and he was piloting a giant robot MOOZILLA from the moozilla vs gourdy movie from ace attorney investigations 2

"polly the parrot" shouted manfred von karma "ur under arrest"

"OBJECTION" shouted a voice and it was BLAISE DEBREASTS

"what are u doin here debeste" growled von karma "im gonna get u for trying t steal my wife wendy oldbag"

"wendy oldbag is all mine u piece of shit" growled debeste "now I can get rid of all of u at once"

"how did u find us pal" asked gumshoe

"becuase" said the best "I have all of japanfornia under MARTIAN LAW"

and den suddenly hundreds of UFOS flew down and they were piloted by ALIENS

"I have made alliance with the martians" said debeste "and now I will rue japanifornia"

and the martians started firin at polly but polly used his giant moozilla robot to beat up thousands of martians but the martians were aslo firin at von karma and gumshoe so they had to take cover when suddenly

"OBJECTION" shouted a voice and it was QUERCUS ALBA "psst this way" he whispered and pointed to a park bench across the road

so von karma and quercus alba and gumshoe went over to sit on the park bench

"we should be safe here" said quercus

"but debeste has all of japanifornia under martian law control pal and were all wanted for arrest" said gumshoe

"dont worry" said quercus "im declarin this park bench to be under EXTRATERRITORY LAW"

"blaze debeste has gone 2 far this time" said von karma "we have to free japanifornia from his evil rule"

TO BE CONTINUE


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter seven

von karma and gumshoe followed quercus alba to the park which quercus declared was protected by extraterritory law so debeste and his minions coudnnt attack them their

"so debeste has been rely evil when they made him king of japanifornia" said von karma

"yeah but hes been keepin all da other prisoners locked up under ends not justified by means martian law" said quercus "so I escap from prisons and been stayin in canada with canada judge"

"so why u come back to japanifornia pal" asked gumshoe

"because" said quercus "polly the parrot has struck again"

"WHAT" shout von karma

"yes" said quercus "canada judge was in trial for evil magistrate jamming ninja and pink princess when the court roof collapse again and dey saw a masked man"

"it must of been polly" said gumshoe "I will catch him and avenge mr edgeworth"

"but why is polly attackin the courts" wonder quercus "what is his evil conspiracy"

"I dunno" said von karma "but debeste is beein 2 extreme in trying 2 control the chaos polly caused so we half 2 stop him"

so the japanifornia civil war began and gumshoe and debeste started gatherin allies for their sides

gumshoe called maggey bird and missile the dog and past detective gumshoe from the terry fawles case and kay faraday and ray shields

von karma called oldbag and his granddaughters pet dog phoenix

quercus alba called calisto yew and shih-na and horace knightley and cody hackins who had been in canada as the steel samurais apprentice when quercus was in canada and the smuggling ring

meanwhile on debestes side

debeste called sebastian debeste and the martians and dane gustavia and patricia roland and her alligator and the zheng fa president and his body double and the entire japanifornia police force including the blue badger and the pink badger and the proto badger and the bad badger and the gavinners and ema skye and lana skye and detective badd and mike meekins and jake marshall and agent lang and bruce goodman

then gumshoes rebellion headed for debestes castle and the japanifornia civil war began

the smuggling ring charged down the road but were overrun by agent langs 100 agents

"yeehaw pardner" yelled jake marshall leadin the gavinners but they all got taken down by horace knightley

"your pretty good" said knightley

ema tried doing science but kay stole her science

cody hackins started fencing sebastian who was using his baton

the smuggling ring tried smuggling stuff during the chaose but they got arrested by the blue badgers

calisto yew and shih-na got scared and ran away when badd reached into his coat but all he really had was a lollipop

phoenix the dog and missile the dog started eatin dane gustavias candy

"NOOOOOO" shouted gustavia "thats not suppose to be DOG FOOD"

oldbag started lecturin patricia roland and her alligator about what real security ladies do

the zheng fa presidents were trying to stop gumshoe and past gumshoe but when they saw oldbag they got distracted and fell in love and the gumshoes slipped by them

von karma and both gumshoes quercus kay and oldbag ran into caslte debest which is the best castle

"so youve arrived" said debeste "but I still have my secret weapon"

and then debest revelead the wriggling plywood badger

the cardboard badger began its creepy dance and gumshoes forces were all frozen in fear

however before manfred von karma could be frozen he used his cane to polevault over the cardboard blue badger

"ah von karma" said debest "have you met my prisoners" and debest motioned to the martians who had prisoners restrained

and the prisoners were GROSSBERG and THE JUDGE

"ive captured two people that were competin for oldbags love and since gant got assassined by shelly de killer thats another one down" said debest "I will destroy u hear and then wedy oldbag will be all mine"

"OBJECTION" yelled manfred "wendy oldbag is my wife I will stop you"

then blaise debeste took out his lighter and manfred von karma took out his taser and they began 2 duel

but as they were duelin just as von karma started winning debest said "not so fast von karmo"

"what" said von karma

and debest point behind him and the martians had SURROUND GUMSHOE and his frozen forces and they HAD THEM AT LASEERPOINT

"not anoher move" said debest

thhen debeste struck manfred while he was distraction and von karma dropped his taser

"now 2 finish this 1 and 4 all" said debeste

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

then blaise debeste took out his lighter and manfred von karma took out his taser and they began 2 duel

but as they were duelin just as von karma started winning debest said "not so fast von karmo"

"what" said von karma

and debest point behind him and the martians had SURROUND GUMSHOE and his frozen forces and they HAD THEM AT LASEERPOINT

"not anoher move" said debest

thhen debeste struck manfred while he was distraction and von karma dropped his taser

"now 2 finish this 1 and 4 all" said debeste

chapter eight

and den blaise debeste killed manfred von karma with his lighter

and in one universe debeste then had the martians execute gumshoe and co and he won the japanifornia civil war

but in another universe

MEANWHILE IN AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE

then blaise debeste took out his lighter and manfred von karma took out his taser and they began 2 duel

but as they were duelin just as von karma started winning debest said "not so fast von karmo"

"what" said von karma

and debest point behind him and the martians had SURROUND GUMSHOE and his frozen forces and they HAD THEM AT LASEERPOINT

"not anoher move" said debest

thhen debeste struck manfred while he was distraction and von karma dropped his taser and his suitcase

"now 2 finish this 1 and 4 all" said debeste

but when von karmas suitcase hit the ground it burst open

"OBJECTION" shouted the suitcase and it opened up and out of von karmas suitcase came PHOENIX WRIGHT AND MILES EDGEWORTH

"WHAAAAAAAT" shouted debeste "your alive and not dead?!"

and then godot climbed out of the suitcase and threw a coffee cup at debeste and franzika von karma got out of the suitcase and whipped debeste and finally maya fey got out of the suitcase

"HOW DID U ALL SURVIVE" screamed debsete

"with this" said phoenix and he presented the fanfic called ace attorney: THE EDGEWORTH CONSPIRACY by me icantyping the author of this story

"when wright and I were writin fanfics we discovered this confidential document from the future" said edgeworth "so when we found out the court was going to cave in von karma stuffed us all in his suitcase were we were kept safe"

"nooooooooo" said blaise as phoenix and edgeworth and manfred and godot and franzika and maya surrounded him "martians attack"

but then debeste saw the martians leavin japanifornia in their ufos

"it turned out all the martians wanted was burgers since mars running out of burgers" said maya "so since I took over the worlds burger supply I bribed the martians they dont work for u no more debeste"

"OBJECTION" screamed blaise "you may have turned the martians against me but I still have my secret weapon"

"oh shit" said von karma

"DIS WRIGGLY PLYWOOD BADGER WILL DESTROY U ALL IN A SINGLE BLOW" screamed debreasts

but then THE JUDGE TRANSORM INTO THE GIANT NIGHTMARE JUDGE from phoenixes nightmare and the nightmare judge crushed the blue badger with his gavel

"NOOOOOO" screamed debeste " U CANT STOP ME IM THE KING OF JAPANIFORNIA"

"time to end your reign of evil debeste" said edgeworth and he activate LOGIC CHESS 

"DA FUK IS DIS" screamed debeste as the whole universe around him and edgeworth turned into a giant chess zone with chess pieces everywhere "I WILL DESTROY U ALL JAPANIFORNIA WILL BE MINE"

"not today debeste" said edgeworth "Im banishing you to THE CHESS DIMENSION"

"NOOOOOOOO" scream debeste as the portal closed trapping him in the chess dimension forever and eternity

"japanifornia is saved" said phoenix "and its all thanks to gumshoe and his rebellion"

and so they held an election and detective gumshoe was made president of japanifornia

and everybody started building a new courtroom to restore order to japanifornia

butz then

"BREAKING NEWS" said the tv and manfred von karma turned on the tv and it was the trial for pink princess and evil magistrate and nickel samurai where they had been taken back to pink princesses city of little olde tokyo which was the capital of germany where she was on trial for killin gavin

then the tv said "COURTROOM DESTROYER STRIKES AGAIN" and the masked man who destroyed the japanifornia court and neo olde tokyo court appeared and he had canada judge as a hostage

"canada judge" gasped quercus alba "hes alive"

"but hes being held hostage pal" said gumshoe

"its polly" said manfred "now we can go arrest him and avenge wright and edgeworth"

then the masked man made the little olde tokyo court cave in

"your new japanifornia court is next" said the masked man "then when it is gone I will RULE DA WORLD"

TO BE CONTINUE


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter nine

"we half to rescue canada judge" said quercus alba "lets hurry to little olde tokyo"

"yes and when I get my hands on the parrot I can avenge miles edgeworth" said manfred von karma "come with me I half a plan"

meanwhile godot was at his house drinkin coffee and takin a bath in a giant cup of coffee when some one start to knock on the door and the door knocked down and von karma came in

"OPEN UP MASKED MAN" shouted von karma

"what no im not the masked man" said godot "im a masked man but im not THE masked man and im not tryin to to destroy da court and take over the world"

"besides im not a parrot and all men wear masks anyway" said godot

"we all ready know dat" said von karma "anyway I have plan to rescue canada judge and stop polly but I need your helps"

"ok now what" said godot

"now I need to just get a peace of evidence" said von karma

meanwhile at wright and cow law offices

"sure is nice to be back at the office" said phoenix wright "especially now dat apollo isnt tryin to kill me anymore right maya"

"yeah nick so how about you buy me burgers to celebrate" said maya

"no im pretty sure eldoons burgers got destroy in japanifornia civil war" said phoenix "go scrub the toilet for now"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed maya

then von karma came through the door "hey phoenix wright I need to borrow your piano" said von karma and he put the piano phoenix used when he was a hobo in his pocket "okay bye"

then after von karma left the door knocked again and dis time it was edgeworth

"listen wright" said edgeworth "we have not caught the parrot yet but the statue of limitations for our murder is almost over so we are going to have to have a trial for a suspect accomplice instead"

"oh no" said wright "I half to defend them until the true culprit polly is caught"

"hey edgeworth" said maya "can I have some burgers"

"I think they still have them at the movies lets go see the new steel samurai" said edgeworth

"wait edgeworth" said phoenix "who is my client"

"the only other person who could be involved in us bein killed by the courtroom collapsing" said edgeworth "you will have to defend THE COURTROOM ITSELF"

meanwhile

manfred von karma and quercus alba and godot had hurred to little olde tokyo to catch the masked man and rescue canada judge but when they got their the masked man was not their

"we half to save canada judge" said quercus

"and we have to catch the parrot and avenge edgeworth" said von karma "since pink princess got sent to prison we can see if she knows where polly might have gone"

so they went to the detention center

"if we want information we will have to rescue pink princess" said quercus "excuse me guard I demand a retrial for pink princess jamming ninja and the evil magistrate and the nickel samurai"

"no can do u dont have the authority" said quercus

"no u dont have the authorite" said quercus "im declarin dis prison protected by my extraterritorial wrights"

"u need a prosecutor and a defense attorney for that" said the guard

"I will be the prosecutor" said manfred von karma

"and I will be the defense attorney" said godot and he presented his defense attorney badge which is why von karma needed godot for his plan

"we have new evidence that they could not have kill piano gavin" said godot and he presented phoenix wrights piano with godots prosecutor badge "the real piano gavin is alive and wright here"

"okay" said the guard "but you will have to have your trial at japanifornia since our court was destroyed"

so von karma and godot and quercus and the piano got in prisoner transport were they met pink princess jamming ninja and the evil magistrate and the nickel samurai

"did u see what happen to canada judge" said quercus

"polly the parrot has him" said matt onguard "and now he has you too" he laughed evilly

"what" shouted von karma

"this prisoner transport was a trap" said matt "polly said he would let me out of prison if I lead you into here"

and then POLLY SHOWED UP IN HIS MOOZILLA ROBOT

"YOU" shouted manfred von karma

"look its canada judge" gasped quercus becuase polly had canada judge and justin courtney (who was the judge for pink princess trial) as prisoners

then the moozilla robot PICKED UP THE PRISONER TRANSPORT WITH A KUNG FU GRIP

"wheres he takin us" said the jamming ninja

"he must be on his way to destroy the new japanifornia court" said godot

then they heard a voice

"I WILL SAVE U PINK PRINCESS" and all of a sudden THE STEEL SAMURAI arrived with his apprentice cody hackins

The steel samurai through the samurai spear threw the prisoner transport makin a hole in the transport and everybody jumped out

"lets get back to japanifornia FAST before polly gets there" said von karma

when they got back to the court they saw dat a trial had already begun

"court is now in session for the trial of court" said the judge

"the defense is ready" said phoenix wright

"the prosecution is ready" said miles edgeworth

"I call the witness" said edgeworth "defective gumshoe"

and gumshoe took the stand except it was gumshoe from the past because present gumshoe was president now and he was busy

"hey pals" said past gumshoe BUT THEN THE COURT ROOF BURST OPEN

and then the MASKED MAN lept into the middle of the court room

but before the masked man could do anything

"OBJECTION" shouted von karma and he ran into the court room and ripped off the masked mans mask

and everybody looked to see who the true culprit who killed phoenix wright miles edgeworth maya fey franziska von karma and godot was

except the masked man wasnt polly

IT WAS PEARL

TO BE CONTINUE


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

chapter ten

"wtf PEARL?" gasped phoenix

manfred von karma had knoked off pearls mask "so you are the one who destroy the court" he said

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "durin the trial for francis karma we determined dat polly the parrot was the only one who could be behind the conspiracy"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "while the parrot is the only one with the opportune to plan dl6 we all witness the mask man destroyin court and we all just witness the mask man bein unmask as pearl"

"pearls" said phoenix "are you being blackmailed by the parrot"

"no mr nick" said pearl

"you herd her wright" chuckled edgeworth

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "we saw a masked man destroy the court and we saw a masked man be reveal as pearl but THAT DOESNT MEAN THE MASKDEMASQUE IS MASKDEMASQUE"

"noooo" gasped edgeworth but then von karma shoved him aside and took the prosecution stand

"OBJECTION" shouted manfred von karma "do you have any evidence dat someone else was behind the mask when the court first caved in"

"TAKE THAT" shouted phoenix and he presented the profile for polly the parrot

"before franikas trial got interrupt by court collapse me and edgeworth narrowed down the suspects and discover the only possible culprit of this conspiracy was the parrot and when we accused polly he tried to cover us up by destroyin the court"

"which is why" said wright "pearl doesnt have a motive sense she wasnt born when dl6 happen. the only one with motive to destry court WAS THE PARROT"

"wait a minuet" said godot "wasnt polly chasin us anyway why isnt he hear"

"isnt it obvious" said von karma "because the crime of destroyin court and the parrots conspiracy ARE UNRELATED"

"WAIT WHAT" phoenixs jaw dropped "AGGGGH"

"dats wright" laughed manfred

"pearl" said phoenix "explain this"

"well mr nick" said pearl "it was polly the parrot who manipulate von karma and all oldbags other lovers into fighting over her and then caused dl6 and all the other trials ever"

"BUT" said pearl "the person who destroy the court in order to kill you mr nick and maya and edgeworth and everybody else in the court room was none other than me"

"so" said von karma "you confess to tryin to kill wright and edgeworth and maya and everybody in the court"

"pearly WHY" said maya

"because maya when the court collapse you and edgeworth die in each others arms" shouted pearl "and you are not allow to cheat on mr nick with edgeworth so I had to get revenge"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "but we survived so me and maya did not actually die in each others arms"

"uhhhh" said pearl caught in the contradiction

"besides" said maya "how could you kill us for how we died BEFORE WE DIED"

"especially if WE ARENT DIED" edgeworth added to what maya said

"ummm" said pearl "OBJECTION"

"yeah but it would be sooooo romantic if mr nick and maya died in each others arms" said pearl "so I killed them to make it happen"

"wtf pearly" said maya

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "the court was destroy immediately after the parrot was exposed as the true dl6 culprit that cant be coincidence"

"TSK TSK TSK" said von karma "wright I told u durin edgeworths trial that u cant prove the parrots connection to dl6. my daughters pet dog is named phoenix but that doesn't make you her fiancee"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "CAN YOU PROVE THAT"

"what!" gasped von karma

"THE DEFENSE DEMANDS VON KARMA PROVES HE HAS A DOG NAMED PHOENIX" shouted phoenix wright "HAVE YOUR DAUGHTERS PET DOG TESTIFY OR YOU WILL BE FOUND GUILTY OF FORGING EVIDENCE"

"oh shit" screamed von karma and he ran to the pet store

"hello I would like to buy a dog please" said von karma

"im sorry sir" said the clerk "it seems somebody cleaned out your account"

"what" gasped von karma "but how did they guess my atm number...oops" as he remembered announcing his atm number in court

"TAKE THAT" said phoenix when manfred got back and he presented a diamond ring "franziska von karma will u marry me"

"yes" said franziska

"which means" said phoenix "that yes mr von karma im your daughters fiancee which means the parrot IS relevant and was behind dl6"

"GAAAAAAH" screamed manfred von karma

"MR NICK NOOOOOOOOO" screamed polly "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MARRY MAYA"

"your plan is ruined pearl" said manfred "youve been found guilty of attemptin to kill phoenix wright and miles edgeworth and Franziska von karma and maya and godot"

"your goin to prison pal" said gumshoe and he arrested pearl

TO BE COMPLETE

THE END


End file.
